The Chase
by ghjoy66
Summary: Kim's the new girl at Seaford High. On her first day something happens to change her. No one understands but Jack the most popular boy in school. Is he hiding a secret too? Kick and Jace! Summary sucks plz R
1. New Girl

**Kim's POV**

I looked at my new house. I sighed. Another house another school. Will I ever get a break? I walked in to see my parents discussing where the couch should go. I rolled my eyes. This always happens. It's not like it matters. We're just going to move in a month anyways. I set my stuff down in a random room and went back downstairs. My mom had finally convinced my dad that the couch would look good by the window. "What does it matter? It's not like we'll be here long enough to even sit on the couch." Oopsies. I said that too loud. My dad looked at me shocked. I almost never talk about the moves. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" He held his hand up.

"You're right. We do move a lot, but we have some good news! We are staying here until you finish highschool!" My mouth dropped open. I didn't know what to say. Now I have to actually make friends..I haven't done that in so long. I think I forgot how. I wonder if they have a dojo around here. Maybe I can finally rejoin one, since I'll be here long enough to learn something. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I hugged them really tight. "Can I go to the mall and look around? Maybe I could find a dojo to join!" They looked at me and smiled. "Sure honey! Make sure your home by 8 for dinner!" My mom told me. I kissed her, grabbed my phone, and ran out the door.

As I reached the mall, I saw 4 guys heading over to some "Falafel Phil's." Eww that sounds gross. One of them looked at me. He had brown eyes that could make you melt. We kept staring at each other until his friend yanked him away. Wow that was weird. Anyways I looked around for any kind of karate dojo. I spotted a building that said Bobby Wasabi in big green letters. I walked in and no one was there. Hmmm that's surprising. Just then a man who looked in his mid 40s walked out with…a goat?! "Tootsie! I can't believe you ate my phone! AGAIN!" He yelled. I think I'm in the wrong place.

He looked up and saw me standing there awkwardly staring at them. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Rudie the sensei here. Are you interested in joining?" I quickly nodded looking away. "Ok just let me get the forms. Have you ever done karate before?" I shyly nodded. "2nd degree black belt." I managed to whisper. Dang. I've never been this shy in my life! His eyes widened. "Well then you'll probably get along with our other black belt just fine." What did he mean by that? Before I could ask, Rudie had disappeared into his office. The goat looked at me. "Hi weird goat thing.." I said. Rudie came back and handed me the papers I needed. "Thank you. I'm Kim by the way." He smiled. "Well Kim. Practice is over today, but come back tomorrow at 3 o'clock and meet the rest of the gang. I grabbed the papers and walked out of the place.

I couldn't quit thinking about that boy with the amazing eyes. He had brown wavy hair that matched them perfectly and two moles on his cheeks. He was really cute! Oh well it's not like I'll ever see him again, so why do I care so much?

**Jack's POV**

"Practice is over! Good job guys! I'm going to check on Tootsie." I rolled my eyes. I bet he ate his phone again. "C'mon dude! Let's go to Falafel Phil's! I got some news!" The guys followed us out. On the way I saw a girl standing around looking lost. She was beautiful. Her hair fell perfectly down her shoulders and surprisingly she had no makeup on. That's different. All the girls in school wear 5 pounds of makeup wherever they go. I guess I was staring because suddenly I was yanked into Phil's by Jerry. Right. He has 'big news." It's probably just another dance competition he wants to drag us into.

"Ok so there's a new girl coming to OUR school!" Eddie choked on his food and Milton spit out his drink. "WHAT?!" We all said in unison. See our school is the worst. Ever. All of the new kids go to Swathmore, and I don't blame them. We haven't had a new kid in 30 years. "That's what I said. And apparently she's really hot yo!" Why would a new girl want to come to our school? You know who else is hot? That girl in the mall. Why am I still thinking about her? It's not like I'll see her again!

~Next Day~

I walked into school and groaned. Donna Tobin, the school's slut, was hanging out by my locker. Can't she leave me alone? I don't like her! I walked up slowly. "Hey Jack. You look cute today. You want to go catch a movie tonight?" She cannot take a hint. I've rejected her a million times! "I'm sorry Donna. I'd love to but I have a giant history project due tomorrow that I need to finish." Her smile wilted. "Oh ok. Maybe tomorrow?" Oh geez. "Yea maybe." I moved past her to my locker and put in the combination. It didn't budge. Great. I punched it and the door creaked open.

Suddenly I heard gasps all over the place. They were staring in my direction. What? Do I have something on my face? I turned around to see the new girl. She looked really shy. She smiled and walked to the office. She looked really familiar. Then I remembered. It was the girl I saw yesterday in the mall!


	2. Emergency

**Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like it! R&R**

**Kim's POV**

I walked in and everyone started staring at me. Geez it's like they've never seen a new girl before. One guy looked too busy trying to open his locker to notice me. He looked a little familiar too. When he finally turned around, I recognized him. He was that really cute guy I saw in the mall yesterday!

We locked eyes for a second and I smiled at him. This can't get any more embarrassing, so I better just go. I walked over to the front office for my papers. A nice lady in glasses told me to sit and wait, while she calls someone to lead me around. "Jack Brewer. Please come to the front office." She smiled at me. "He'll be here in a second hun." I returned her smile. She handed me my papers. I wonder who "Jack Brewer" is?

**Jack's POV **

"Jack Brewer. Please come to the front office." I groaned. I turned to Jerry. "I already told you I didn't want to take the heat for your prank in the teacher's lounge!" He looked at me confused. "I didn't tell them you did it." My eyes widened. He shrugged. Well this shouldn't be good.

I slowly walked down the hall dreading what was through that door. They never call someone to the office unless you're being expelled! I walked through the door and Mrs. Piper looked up. "Nice of you to join us Jack." She said as I sat down. Us? I looked over and saw the new girl. She looked even hotter than last time I saw her! She looked down and her cheeks turned a faint red. "You will be leading Kimberly around the school for a few days until she gets her surroundings. Okay?" I nodded. "Call me Kim." She whispered.

**Kim's POV**

Great. It's the guy I saw yesterday. He keeps staring at me like I have a second head. Seriously what's with this school? It's not like I'm the first new girl ever. We walked out of the office and I looked at my sheets. I had locker…346. "So what's your locker number?" I handed him my schedule and papers. He smirked.

"What's so funny?" I asked a bit annoyed. "Your locker's beside mine and we have every single class together." That's really weird. I took back my papers and he led me to my locker. I put in my combination and nothing happened. "This school is pretty old. You have to just give it a little punch and-" He punched my locker. Hard. It swung open. "See? All there is to it." He said. Wow he's really strong. "Thanks." I muttered.

"If you don't mind me asking, Why'd you come to this school?" What did he mean by that? I looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't know to learn. What else?" He laughed. "What's so funny Jack?" I said. Well at least I can talk correctly again. "No one new EVER comes to this school. Everyone goes to Swathmore. You're the first new kid we've had in ages!" My mouth formed an "o." We looked at each other before busting out laughing. I grabbed my books and he started leading me down the hall. "I guess I just didn't want to go to some stuck up rich kids school. You know?" I spilled after a while. He tipped his head.

"Yea they are spoiled." He went silent. We walked awkwardly down another long hall. "So..why'd you move here?" He asked. I looked at him and shrugged. "Dad's job makes us move around a lot. I usually keep to myself, but my parents told me yesterday we were staying until I finished high school, so I don't know. I've never actually been to a school without moving 3 months later. I think it'll be fun to actually have real friends." He smiled. We reached our first class. Math. My worst subject ever! Great.

**Jerry's POV**

I was fast asleep having a nice dream about pizza until I heard a loud "BANG!" I shot up and fell off my seat. "Thank you for rejoining the class Jerry!" Mrs. Reilly shouted. She picked up her ruler off my desk and walked back to the board. "Now, since you obviously already know this and decided to take a nap instead answer this equation on the board." She demanded. I groaned.

Just then Jack walked in. Thank god! I thought I was going to actually have to do math! Behind him was the really hot new girl. She was sort of hiding behind him. "Ahhh. Class we have a new student today. Come here please." She slowly came over and stood in front of the class. Jack came and sat back down next to me. "Yo so you're the tour guide for the babe?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. He's being really silent all of a sudden..

"What's your name dear?" The teacher asked. Yea NOW she's all sweet and nice! "Kimberly Crawford, but call me Kim." She said. "Ok take a seat over in front of Jerry Kim. Jerry will you raise your hand please?" I raised my hand and Kim sat in front of me. "Yo what it do girl?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and looked at the board. Jack laughed and I glared at him. "What man? You think you can do better?" He looked at me and kept laughing. Remind me to hit him later.

~Time Skip~

**Kim's POV **

It's only second period and I'm bored out of my mind! Jack was sitting beside me and I stared into space wondering when I could get outa here.

Suddenly a boy burst through the door. He was scrawny and had ginger hair. He looked like a nerd. "Sorry Mr. Johnson! It's an emergency! We need Kim Crawford in the office now and she should bring someone with her." He wheezed. I looked at Jack. He nodded and we walked out the door following the boy through the halls.

"So Milton what's this about?" Jack asked. So that's his name! He glanced at us and shook his head. "All I know is the principal told me to get Kim Crawford as quickly as possible and she probably will need a friend." I shot him a confused look. "Why would I need a friend?" I asked. He shrugged. "Something about you're going to need someone to help you get through this." My eyes widened. Is it that bad? I'm really scared to hear what this is about now..


	3. Jamie?

**I'm so sorry it's late! I've had so much homework its not even funny! Here's the next chapter guys!:) R&R**

**Jack's POV**

We walked into the office to find a man that looked on the verge of crying next to the principal. "DAD! What's wrong?" Kim rushed over to her dad and hugged him. I stood off to the side watching.

"It's your mom. She's she's dead! Someone broke into the house and shot her!" By now him and Kim were crying. I didn't know what to do. I just met this girl, but I still felt bad for her. I know how bad it hurts. The memory came back to me of that night. I shook it away and focused on Kim. She needs me more right now.

I scooted over toward the principal and stood beside him. I could tell it wasn't just me that felt awkward.

"Kim?" The principal whispered. She turned around and looked at him. "If you need the rest of the day off I'll understand." She shook her head. "No. I want to finish my first day." She sobbed.

I was shocked. I didn't even do that! I broke 23 dummies at the dojo and skipped school for a week! The memory started to surface again. I shook my head. Not now! I can't remember this now!

"Maybe the principal is right Kim-" I started. She shot me a look and I shut up. Hey. If she wants to finish her day, it's not my place to stop her, but I can tell she's hurt. I see it in her eyes. I had that same look. I wonder if she'll really be alright..

**Kim's POV**

I know I have to be strong. Mom would have wanted it. I gave my dad one last hug and left for class. Jack trailed behind me. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, but I wasn't going to let them fall. I hated that man who did this. Why? What did I ever do? A single tear went down my cheek. I didn't notice it.

"Kim? I'm sorry. I know how it is to lose someone-" My anger boiled more until I couldn't take it. I whirled around. "I met you today! You don't know me! Don't try and act like you do! My mother is dead, because some bastard killed her for no reason! You know how bad that hurts?!" I screamed. Tears poured down my face. I didn't even feel like wiping them away.

He looked hurt. How dare he try and say he knows how I feel! Has he ever had his heart ripped into pieces? I fell to the ground crying. I'm sorry mom. I can't be strong enough. Why can't you be here? I hid my face in my hands.

I felt arms wrap around me. I turned and cried into Jack's shoulder for what seemed like hours. He kept whispering soothing things to me. When I finally calmed down, I looked up into his eyes. There was an emotion I couldn't figure out. He seemed to be remembering something. His eyes clouded and he shook it away.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here. I'll show you the place I go to blow off steam." I smiled. He was right. The last place I wanted to be was school. What if I had another breakdown? That wouldn't be good for your first day.

**Jack's POV**

I was shocked. Who was she to say I didn't know how she felt?! She dropped to the ground crying. My stomach twisted into knots. She didn't deserve this.I looked around and sat on the floor beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her. She shifted and cried into my shoulder for a while. The memory kept coming back. I tried to shake it away, but Kim's crying sounded so much like hers..

~Flashback~

"Jackie? I'm scared."

"I know Jamie. I'm coming try to be really quiet for me. Ok?"

"I'll try, but where's mom?"

"She'll be here in a minute. Just try and stay quiet Jamie."

It was so dark. I couldn't find her. I searched and searched until that one sentence made me freeze.

"Jackie is that you?"

He found her.

"JACKIE. IT HURTS! HELP ME!"

~End of Flashback~

I snapped out of it to find Kim staring at me. How long was I out? Just focus on Kim right now Jack. "C'mon. Let's get out of here. I'll show you the place I go to blow off steam." She smiled and I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I took her hand and led her out of the school.


	4. Dojo Dummies

**Ok guys. Here's the next chapter! R&R**

**Kim's POV**

We arrived at the mall a few minutes later. Jack headed straight for the dojo I had joined yesterday. "Jack? Why are you taking me to a karate dojo?" I asked. He turned around. "I go here. Whenever I'm upset, I beat the shit out of dummies. It helps me vent when I've had a bad day." I smiled. He did karate too huh?

He grabbed my hand and led me inside. I got a weird feeling when he touched me. I couldn't explain it, but it felt...nice. Rudy walked out the door and saw me and Jack. "Oh. Hey Jack and-" I put my finger to my lips and shook my head. He gave me a questioning look before shutting up. "This is Kim. I brought her here to show her the dojo. She's had a bad day, so I'm showing her what I do when I'm upset." Jack chirped. Rudy looked at him knowingly. "Oh yeah! I remember that one day you broke all of my punching dummies, when you were angry!" Rudy yelled.

Jack's eyes widened. Hmmm...He's that good? "I-I told you Rudy that was Jerry!" He choked. Rudy scoffed. "Yea right. Jerry can barely hurt a fly." I giggled and Jack turned to me flashing me a look. I attempted to shut up and failed miserably laughing even harder than before.

"C'mon Kim. I'll give you the tour. Rudy shook his head and walked back to his office. When the tour was done, Jack started teaching me a simple punch. I smirked. Now's my chance to have a little fun and show him what I've got. He pulled up a dummy and instructed me to punch it.

I got in my stance and did a spinning back kick severing it's head. Jack gawked at me. "You didn't tell me you knew karate." He stuttered. "You never asked. Oh and by the way I joined this dojo yesterday." I smiled sweetly at him and walked over to grab my bookbag. I pulled out a green "Bobby Wasabi" shirt and some sweat pants. Jack gawked at me. It took all I had not to burst out laughing.

I walked off to the locker rooms leaving a dumbstruck Jack standing there like an idiot. After I changed, I walked over and grabbed my phone. There were 2 new messages. I opened the one from my dad first. "Can you stay at a friend's house tonight? Cops are still here and I don't want you to see this." My shoulders slumped. I still couldn't believe it. Just this morning my mom was making me pancakes and wishing me luck on my first day of school and now she's gone. "You can stay at my house if you want."

I screamed and flipped the figure who said that. I turned to see Jack on the floor groaning in pain. "Jack! I'm so sorry!" I rushed over and helped him up, He smiled. "New rule. Don't sneak up on Kim." I laughed. "Sorry. It's reflexes. What were you saying?" I asked. "I said you can stay at my house if you want." My heart dropped. Oh yeah. Anger threatened to consume me again. Why? Why did this happen to me? Tears started to form in my eyes. "Yea thanks." Jack must have noticed my attitude, because he just nodded and walked away. I made my way to the nearest dummy and let every emotion out. All the hurt, anger, frustration, and pain I was enduring.

By the time I was done, it was one a.m. and Jack was just watching me with droopy eyes. He started talking. "You're the toughest girl I know Kim. I wasn't that strong when my-" He shut up and snapped his eyes open. "Umm sorry. I guess I'm really tired. Let's go." I narrowed my eyes and Jack shifted his feet uncomfortably. I shrugged and walked out the door leaving him to slowly catch up to me.

I kept wondering what he could have meant. I didn't even notice we'd reached Jack's house until he was swiping a hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I blinked. Jack tipped his head. "We're here. Just be quiet. Everyone's already asleep. Follow me and I'll lead you to my room." He whispered unlocking the door. I nodded and silently walked into his dark house.

Jack grabbed my hand and led me through hallways and different rooms until we finally stopped at one. He put his finger to his lips and opened the door to let me in. Jack's room had posters of karate and skateboarding with the occasional wrestling star. I yawned and made my way to the bed. I plopped on it and snuggled into the covers. Jack chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here's your phone. You almost left it at the dojo." I grabbed it from him. Might as well check that other message while I'm thinking of it.

Suddenly I was wide awake. This wasn't an accident! This was planned! I re-read the message to make sure.

_Mommy's gone Kimmy. You're next._


	5. Breakdowns

**Here's the next chapter guys! I tried to make it longer so i hope you like it!:) R&R**

**Kim's POV**

The room started swaying as I sat on Jack's bed. My gaze was frozen on the phone. Who did it? Why are they after me? Questions swirled through my brain. I didn't get it. What person would want to hurt my family?

**Jack's POV**

I tossed Kim her phone and headed to the bathroom to change. When I walked back in, Kim was sitting straight up with a blank face.

"Kim? You ok?" No response. "Kim?" I walked up to her and waved my hand in front of her face. She was holding her phone so tightly I thought she was going to break it. I slowly moved on the bed and looked over her shoulder.

The message was in tiny letters. I squinted to read. When I finally did, I wished I hadn't. I stared at Kim. She hadn't changed her position whatsoever. I lightly touched her and she jumped 3 feet in the air. She dropped to the ground and hid her face in her hands.

"Kim?" I tip-toed over to her and crouched down. "Please don't kill me." That sentence..That single sentence..She looked up. "Jack?" I snapped out of it and looked at her. "Yeah it's me. Are you ok Kim?"

She shook her head and layed her chin on her knees. "My p-phone h-had a m-message and I forgot to read it this afternoon-"

"I saw the message Kim. I'm not going to let them hurt you ok?" She smiled. "Why are you helping me? I just met you and it seems like you know more about what I'm going through than most people.." Kim's eyes met mine. I got lost in them. I felt safe for the first time in 4 years.

I felt pulled closer to her. I leaned in. She did too until we were so close I could feel her breath on my face.

"Please don't kill me!" The memory rushed back at full speed and I snapped back. I looked around the room frantically. "No. No! NO!" The room was changing. Her scared face appeared by my window. Those dark piercing green eyes of the man holding a knife to her throat . "Jackie!" Then they were gone.

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't believe Jack was helping me. I've only known him for 5 hours and I feel like I know him..My eyes met his. For some strange reason I started to lean in. He did too.

Then out of nowhere Jack jumps away from me and screams! He searches the room frantically for something. His eyes lock on the window. Fear and anger show clear on his face. "Jack? Jack!" I shook him and he sprung in the air landing on his feet. "Don't hurt her! Take me!"

I was scared. What is he talking about? I stood up and walked in front of him. I grabbed his shoulders. "Look at me. Jack? It's your friend Kim."

Disbelief showed in his eyes and he continued to search the room. "JACK!" I screamed in his face. "Jamie? Is that you? Where are you?" He started to search under the bed and behind every corner. He walked to the window and looked out it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Jack and pulled him into a hug. He tensed. I hope this works. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around me hugging me so tight I could barely breathe.

I felt my shoulder get wet. Was he crying? I pulled out of the hug and looked at him. The boy that I've only know for a day has just had a breakdown in front of me and I don't know why. I want to help him! "Jack?"

**Jack's POV**

I felt arms wrap around me. Suddenly I could see my room again. My eyes watered. Jamie's still gone. Why couldn't it have been me? Tears ran down my face. I hugged the figure tighter than before. It pulled away.

"Jack?" Crap. I looked at Kim. She stood in front of me her eyebrows creased in worry. How much did she see? "Yea Kim?" She sighed in relief. "So you know it's me?" She asked. I tried to play it cool. "Of course I do! Now let's try and get some sleep. I'm tired. " I fake yawned and walked over to the bed. I plopped down on it and buried myself in the covers.

"Jack…nevermind night." I felt the bed shift as she got in the bed. Slowly I drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Kim's POV**

"Of course I do! Now let's try and get some sleep. I'm tired." He yawned and fell on the bed. He got into the covers and sighed. I can't believe he's not going to tell me what just happened! Who's Jamie? Did someone take her? "Jack…." He obviously doesn't want to tell me, so I better find another way to find out...I got it! "Nevermind night." I walked to the other side of the bed and got in.

Once I was sure Jack was asleep, I crept out of bed. I grabbed his phone and went in the bathroom. I scrolled through the contacts until I found the one I wanted. I pressed the call button and listened to it ring.

"Hello? Why are you calling so late Jack?" The voice yawned. "No time get over to Jack's house now. I need your help." I whispered. I peered over and saw Jack shuffle in his sleep. I froze. "Who is this?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Doesn't matter. All you need to know is Jack needs our help so get your ass over here NOW!" I hung up the phone. Jack shifted and fell back asleep. I let out a breath. I put the phone back where I found it then slowly made my way to the front door. Now to wait.


	6. Rewind and Repeat

Here's** the next chapter guys! I hope you like it! R&R**

**Jerry's POV**

I didn't see Jack the rest of the day. I was starting to get worried about him. I sure hope this isn't about _Her_ again. I shook it off. Of course it wasn't. He's probably just sick. _But he's never sick.._I tried to ignore the bad feeling I was getting and went to my next class. Great! Mrs. Parker hates me! I might as well not even try..

~Time Skip~

I woke up to my phone buzzing. I looked at the time then at the screen. Damn! Why is he calling me so late? Don't panic Jerry! He's probably fine! "Hello? Why are you calling so late Jack?" I yawned. "No time get over to Jack's house now. I need your help." A girl's voice whispered. My eyes snapped open. Where's Jack?

"Who is this?" I demanded. I heard a shift. The voice sighed. "Doesn't matter. All you need to know is Jack needs our help so get your ass over here NOW!" I jumped a little in my bed. The line went dead. That bad feeling is back. I grabbed my shirt and put it on. I ran out of the house down to Jack's. (Luckily I live right down the road.)

I went up to the front door. What was I supposed to do? There's no way I was knocking. Jack's not even allowed to have people over. I remember having to climb in his window at 3 a.m last time.. I started to jog to the back like I always do when the door opened. The new girl?!

She opened her mouth and I put my finger to my lips. They would hear us. I grabbed her hand and led her back to Jack's room shutting the door behind us.

"New girl? What are you doing here?" I shouted. She waved her hands at me. "What now?!" I mumbled. Suddenly I heard a yawn. "Kim? Is that you?" Kim (I guess that's her name) shot me a look.

"Yea Jack. Sorry I just went to the bathroom." She whispered. "Ok." He turned over and resumed sleeping.

So she doesn't want him to hear us? I know where to go. I motioned for her to follow me and led her to the room next to Jack's. I shut the door and turned on the light.

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't believe this dude was so stupid! I shot him a glare. "Yea Jack. Sorry I just went to the bathroom." I whispered. "Ok." He rolled around and started snoring again.

Jerry looked thoughtful. He motioned for me to follow him. I hesitated. Then I silently followed him out the door. He walked into the room next to Jack's. I followed him in. He shut the door and turned on the lights.

Blue mats plastered on the floor and bow staffs were in the corner. A punching dummy lay off to the side. Posters were everywhere on the walls. They were mostly of karate champions.

"This is Jack's workout room." Jerry said in a normal tone. "Shhhhh!" I almost hit him. He chuckled. "This room is soundproof. So is Jack's room." Oh. That makes more sense. "So how did you get in here? Why did you call me?" Concern filled his voice. I looked at him then at the floor. "M-my m-mother was m-murdered today." Silent tears slipped down my cheeks.

Jerry pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder. It still didn't sound right that my mother was gone. That she would never speak to, hug, or kiss me again. "A-a k-kid named Milton c-came into our classroom a-and s-said I needed to come right away and that I would n-need a f-friend." I sobbed. "T-the only person I k-knew here was Jack, s-so I asked h-him to come." I felt Jerry nod and I continued.

"M-my dad was there w-with t-the principal. H-he said that s-someone h-had broken i-into the house and s-shot m-my mom." The tears were coming faster. I finally let it all out. Jerry stood there with me the whole time. "Shhh. It's okay. It'll be okay." He soothed.

I cried my eyes out. When I couldn't cry anymore, I looked up at Jerry. I was surprised. He wasn't that player that I heard all the girls talk about. He was actually really caring. He gave me an encouraging smile. I took a deep breath and continued my story.

"The principal asked me if I wanted to go home. I said no. When I started walking back to class Jack tried to comfort me and I blew up on him. He took me to his dojo and said that's where he goes when he feels upset." Jerry smiled.

"My dad texted me while I was there and said I needed to find a place to stay. Jack offered, so I went home with him." Jerry frowned. "When did you two go to his house?" I blinked in confusion.

"Around one a.m. why?" He shook his head. "Just making sure." I shrugged and continued my story. "When we got there, Jack handed me my phone. I had a message on it." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to Jerry.

He frowned looking at the message then back at me. "I'm so sorry Kim. You don't have to continue this story. If you want we can talk about this tomorrow-"

"No. I'm finishing. Jack came up behind me and read the message. I didn't know it was him. When he put his hand on my shoulder, I lost it. I thought he was some killer. I cowered in the corner. Then I realized it was him. He got this look in his eyes..Suddenly he started screaming. I touched him and he jumped to his feet yelling 'Don't hurt her take me!' I tried to snap him out of it. He seemed to think I was some Jamie." Realization flooded Jerry's eyes.

"After he snapped out of it, he acted like it didn't happen and went to bed. I called you because you're his best friend and I'm worried about him."

Jerry paced the room for a moment. He kept looking at me. Finally he stopped. The words that came out of his mouth made me freeze. "Shit. It's happening again."


	7. Brothers Forever

**Here's the next chapter guys! R&R!:)**

**Jerry's POV**

I can't believe this is happening again. I paced the room trying to think of some other explanation, but there wasn't one.

Jack's demons were back. "Shit. It's happening again."

Kim froze beside me. Did I say that out loud? She looked at me warily. "W-what's happening again?" I sighed. Jack made me promise never to tell anyone of that night.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking. I'll take care of it Kim don't worry." I mumbled. I hate lying. Jack and I have been doing it for years and I still feel terrible about it. I know why we have to, but couldn't there be another way? She looked at me angrily.

"So I tell you everything that happened to me and you don't even want to mention why Jack went crazy a few hours ago?" I looked at my feet. I deserved that, but it still hurt.

I looked at my phone. Damn it! He's going to be so mad at me! "I'm sorry Kim but it's six we've gotta go." I blurted. She stared at me. "Are you kidding me?! Why should I go anywhere with you?! You won't even tell me what's going on!"

"And for a good reason." A voice sounded behind us. Shit. I turned to see Jack standing in the doorway. He looked pissed.

**Jack's POV**

I woke to yelling. "Kim? Is that you?" I could have swore I heard Jerry's voice. "Yea Jack. Sorry I just went to the bathroom." She sounded frustrated. I shrugged it off. "Ok." I flipped over and fell back into a deep sleep.

My alarm clock buzzed at 6 like always. I groaned and got up to make breakfast for _them_, when I remembered Kim was here last night. Crap! I better hide her before they see her. I looked over my shoulder. Kim wasn't there. I scanned the room. No sign of her. I walked into the hall and looked around. Nothing. I saw a faint light coming out of my karate room. Hmmm. I silently pulled open the door a crack.

Jerry stood in there arguing with Kim.

"So I tell you everything that happened to me and you don't even want to mention why Jack went crazy a few hours ago?!" Kim yelled. My eyes widened. I DID hear Jerry last night! She must have called him. He looked at the ground then at his phone.

"I'm really sorry Kim but it's six we've gotta go!" He told her urgently. I smirked. Must have figured out I'm awake. "Are you kidding me?! Why should I go anywhere with you?! You won't even tell me what's going on!" She yelled back. Wow she's really mad, but then again so am I.

I swung open the door. "And for a good reason." I said. They both turned around and looked at me. Jerry looked guiltily at me and Kim shot me a glare.

"Kim. I'm sorry but this isn't about you so for your own safety you can't know what this is about and Jerry you know when you're at my house, after 5 you have to hide!" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wonder if he has a brain.

"I-I tried to tell Kim-" I held my hand up. "Yea at 6! Look I got to go. They'll be here soon, so hurry! Jerry you know what to do."

I ran down the stairs before anyone could say anything else. I can't believe Kim! What right did she have to call Jerry? This isn't about her!

**Kim's POV**

I was ready to kill both Jack and Jerry. Why won't they tell me what's going on? Why do we have to hide? Jerry grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the room. He searched around until he found something. Suddenly a door opened that I hadn't noticed before. Jerry pushed me in and jumped in closing the door behind us.

It was dark. I couldn't see anything including Jerry. I felt something grab my hand and I screamed. A finger went to my lips. "Shhhh. It's just me. Come on."

We walked for what seemed like hours. Finally we reached something and lights came on. We were in some kind of a bunker.

There was a bed off to the side and a light bulb hanging on the ceiling. Jerry was in the corner looking for something. He stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry about all of this. I'll try to explain as much as I can, when Jack is back, but for now we wait. He continued searching for some invisible item. I sighed. Might as well try to sleep. This has been one crazy day. I walked over to the beds and sat down on the bottom one. I lay down and burrowed into the covers. I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Jerry's POV**

I noticed Kim had fallen asleep. This is so confusing! How are we supposed to explain to her what's going on without telling her the ENTIRE truth?

Jack walked in carrying his phone. A new bruise had already formed on his cheek. Why couldn't he have picked a better cover family? Not one that beats the shit out of him every day! I shrugged it off. We'd already had that argument many times. There's more important stuff to worry about right now. I continued searching until I found the tablet. I tossed it to Jack. He caught it and sat on the floor.

I sat beside him watching the device come to life. "Where is he now?" I asked. He tapped some buttons on the keyboard before answering. A map appeared. "Tokyo. That means we're safe. For now." I nodded. "What are we going to tell her?" I pointed to the sleeping figure across the room.

Jack looked up and shut off the tablet. "I don't know. Jamie and mom are gone. Me, you, and dad are the only ones left to stop him. If we tell her then she'll be in danger."

"I know but what other choice do we have?" I asked.

"We can't Jerry!" His voice got louder.

"Jack I know what this is about!" I yelled.

"And what would that be?" He asked coldly.

"She's not Jamie, Jack." I whispered.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said she's not Jamie, Jack.." I mumbled.

**Jack's POV**

"I said she's not Jamie, Jack.." His voice was barely audible. My eyes filled with tears. Jamie. It's my fault she's gone. How dare he bring her up! He knows how painful that subject is!

"I know she's not Jamie! But I'm not making that mistake again! She was my sister and she's dead because of me. I'm not risking Kim's life like I did to Jamie! Now I'm not talking about this anymore!" Jerry's eyes filled with hurt. I don't care. He shouldn't have brought her up. I stalked over to the other side of the room. I stashed the tablet back where it was.

"SHE WAS MY SISTER TOO JACK!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Jerry had tears streaming down his face. Guilt rushed over me. I can't believe I said that.

"I-I'm sorry Jerry." I walked back over to him. "I just feel so guilty about that night. I shouldn't have said what I did."

He shook his head and smiled at me. I could tell it was forced. "Hey! We're brothers. We stick together." His smile wilted. "But we have to tell her Jack."

I sighed. I know he's right. I nodded. "Ok let's tell Kim."


	8. Safe Houses and Submarines

**Hey everybody! I won't be able to update tomorrow because i have cross country tryouts so i tried to make this chapter extra long:) R&R**

**Kim's POV**

I woke to hear Jack and Jerry arguing. I forced my eyes open. Where was I? Memories flooded into my brain of what happened last night. I wondered about this giant secret they were hiding. Why couldn't they tell me? I won't tell anyone!

"Let's tell Kim." Jack said. My mind focused again on Jack and Jerry. I sat up. "Tell me what exactly?" I asked. They whirled around.

"Kim? How much did you hear?" Jerry asked nervously.

"Not much. Just you two are going to tell me something." I walked over to where they were sitting. I took a place beside Jerry and looked at them expectantly.

Jack wouldn't look at me at all, so I turned to Jerry. "Spill."

**Jerry's POV**

I knew Jack wouldn't be strong enough to tell Kim the story. He wouldn't even look at her. Her eyes rested on me. "Spill." I sighed. Here goes nothing.

~Flashback~

**No one's POV**

It was a normal sunny day in Australia. 11 year old Jack and Jerry were playing with their little sister Jamie. "Jack PLEASE play dollies with me!" Jamie screamed. Jack crossed his arms. "No way! That's a girl's game!" He mumbled.

"Guys be nice to each other! I'm going to work, so be good while I'm gone ok?" The trio nodded and turned back to their argument. Their dad sighed and headed out the door kissing his wife goodbye. "I hope you can deal with them Jamie! I'll call you if anything changes. Make sure to stay safe." She nodded and stole a glance at her kids. When she turned back, he was gone.

**Jack's POV**

"NO FOR THE LAST TIME JAMIE. I'M NOT PLAYING DOLLIES!" I yelled. She pouted and walked toward Jerry. "Jerry will YOU play with me?" I chuckled. Let him deal with her for now.

I walked into the kitchen for a drink. Dad was there kissing mom. GROSS. I hid behind the door to listen. What?! I'm nosey. "I hope you can deal with them Jamie." I rolled my eyes at dad's comment. Well then. We're not THAT bad!

"I'll call you if anything changes. Make sure to stay safe." What are they talking about?

I saw mom look at Jerry and Jamie. She looked sad. "Mom? What's wrong? What did dad mean when he said {if anything changes}?" She turned her attention to me and smiled. "Oh nothing sweety. Just a client giving your dad some trouble."

I nodded understandingly. Dad seems to have a lot of bad clients (or whatever you call them.) I've heard him on the phone in the middle of the night arguing with his work but, I still don't get how this had to do with us though. "RING!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by mom's phone ringing.

She ran over and grabbed it. "Hello?" Geez. She's always on the phone. I shuffled off back to the guys.

I bit back a laugh as I saw what was going on in our living room. Jamie was sitting in the middle of the tan carpet with Jerry. He stopped dead when he saw me. In his hand was a doll.

"Having fun Jerr?" I giggled. He turned red and shook his head quickly.

"S-she made me! You know how she is!" He stuttered. "I DID NOT! You didn't even argue! You even picked your own dol-" Jerry's hand went to Jamie's mouth.

"She's lying!" Jamie's eyes went wild and Jerry yanked his hand back.

"She bit me!" She jumped on top of Jerry. He screamed. "JACK!"

I ran over and pulled Jamie off him. "Take it back!" She struggled against my grip.

"Ok ok! I take it back!" He ran behind the sofa and I let go of Jamie. She brushed herself off and stomped to her room.

"Dude. She's going to kill you!" I said to the couch. "I know but-"

Mom ran in and started searching frantically for something. Jerry inched away from the couch and stood by me. "What is she doing?" He whispered.

I shrugged. She grabbed some tablet and a blinking device. "Come on! We have to go! Jerry get your sister!"

Jerry nodded and ran out. Mom took my arm and led me to the guest room.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked. She clicked the blinking device and a door opened. My eyes widened. "Listen Jack. There's not much time. You know how I was saying your dad was having trouble with a client?" I nodded my head quickly as she grabbed a bookbag and filled it with strange items.

"Your dad is a spy Jack. Recently he captured a criminal who tried to blow up the empire state building. He escaped and now he wants to finish what he started. But not before he kills our family first. We have to get to safety. I know this is a lot to take in, but I need you to be strong for Jamie and Jerry. Do you understand?"

I blinked. Did I hear that right? I nodded. Millions of questions flooded my brain. Who was this criminal? Where are we going? Am I ever going to see dad again?

Mom handed me the book bag, as Jerry and Jamie ran in. "Ok guys. Follow this tunnel until you reach a submarine. If I'm not there in 20 min. press autopilot and leave without me." I nodded.

Jerry eyes clouded in confusion. Jamie started crying. "What's going on mommy?" She hugged Jamie and Jerry.

"Shhh it's alright. Honey don't cry. Jack will explain everything. I love you all very much don't forget that." She gently pushed them toward the door. I brought up the rear.

"Jack." I turned and looked at my mother.

"If all else fails, remember not everyone is who they seem." What did that mean? I hugged her tightly.

"I love you mom." She smiled. "I love you too. Get going now."

I followed Jerry and Jamie through the tunnel. We reached the sub and climbed in. I took the bag off my back and set it down on one of the chairs.

"Jack what's going on?" Jerry asked me. I looked from him to Jamie. I can't explain this to Jerry with Jamie listening! Jerry seemed to get it.

"Jamie let's take a nap. Mommy will be back soon." She nodded her eye lids drooping. Hey. It was 9 at night. I always thought it was weird that dad worked so late. Now that I think about it, a lot of the stuff mom and dad did seemed off! Mom was always on the phone with someone. Dad kept a gun by his bed at all times. Both of them seemed on edge 24/7. And they were ALWAYS overprotective.

I looked around the sub. I pressed a button that said ~BEDS~. A tiny silver bed slid out of the wall. Jerry picked Jamie up and layed her down on it.

While he put her to bed, I looked through the bag that mom had packed. Something was flashing a white light inside. I raised an eyebrow and pulled it out. The words "New Video Message" were blinking on the screen. I glanced at Jerry. Jamie had successfully fallen asleep. He looked up at me.

"Come here." I whispered. He nodded and sat by me in the co-pilot's chair. I pressed play. Mom's face appeared on the screen. "I'm so sorry Jack. You're going to have to do this alone. All the instructions you need are on this tablet. Good luck. I love you all-" She was cut off by 3 gunshots. I watched her fall to the ground. 6 guys ran in and grabbed her. "GO! GO.." Then her head went limp. A man with piercing green eyes came on the screen. "No use running Jackie. We're going to find you. ALL of you." He laughed a crazy cackle and the screen went black.

My eyes were glued to the screen. This wasn't happening. I'm dreaming. I've got to be dreaming!"Jack?" I turned to Jerry. His eyes were filled with tears. "We need to go."

All I could do was nod. I went over to the control board. I found the autopilot switch and clicked it. Lights turned on and a screen appeared with a picture of the ocean. "Welcome to the sea diver 4000. Destination: Safe House. Estimated Time: 2 days." Then the metal machine jerked and the picture on the screen started to move.

"What's going on Jack?" Jerry choked. I looked at him then at the sleeping Jamie in the corner. "I don't know Jerry."

I told him what Mom told me. His eyes clouded in sorrow. "So we're going to die?" He asked. My eyes widened. We can't be thinking like that! "No we're not! Mom didn't die for nothing! I'm going to protect us ok?" Jerry's shoulders slumped. He knew I was lying. I had no idea what to do and by the look on his face he didn't either. "I'm going to try to sleep. Night Jack." He said grudgingly. Jerry tip-toed over to the bed and snuggled in with Jamie.

I looked back down at the tablet in my lap. The home page had appeared on the screen. There were 3 files showing. I clicked the one that said "Plan B."

A letter appeared on the screen.

Dear Jack,

If you are reading this, then your mom has not been able to help you get to the safe house. I'm sorry you have to do this alone but I assure you everything you need is there. I will contact you with all the info to help get to a safe location until further notice. I love you. I'm really sorry about everything that happened.

Speak to you soon,

DAD

I stared at the note. Where are we going to go?! I sighed and looked over at my brother and sister. "I will protect you guys." I whispered before falling asleep in my chair.

~End of Flashback~


	9. Cover Families

**Hi everybody! Sorry I am soooo late! My computer has been broken and then my internet went down! Thanks for your patience and understanding. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!:)**

**Oh and shout out to: LoverOfZeKICK. Yes I did base my last chapter on Spy Kids! Good job figuring that out!:D**

**Jerry's POV**

I stopped. I couldn't tell Kim the rest. Jack looked at me. I nodded. He knew I couldn't explain what had happened that night. Only he could do that. He crouched down by me and looked at Kim. They seemed to be sharing some silent thought. I started to get uncomfortable. Finally, Jack sighed. "I'll tell the rest."

**Jack's POV**

I sat over by Jerry. I was having an inner battle about whether or not to do this until my eyes met Kim's. Surprisingly the only emotion in those beautiful brown orbs was reassurance. I expected at least a little bit of pity, but that didn't matter. I could have stayed there forever staring into her eyes, but I had to tell this story. It's been haunting me for 2 years. Ok here goes nothing.

~Flashback~

**Jack's POV**

When we arrived at the safe house it looked nothing like we had expected. It was a normal house in a regular neighborhood. Well house was an understatement. This was more like a huge mansion! It had a magnificent view of the ocean (Which is how the submarine reached the house) and its own pool!

As Jerry, Jamie, and I stepped in the door almost immediately a very tall black haired man walked up. He looked at me. "Hello Mr. Brewer. Your father called and told us to be expecting you." He explained. "Us..." I questioned. "Well there is the maids, the cooks, the lifeguard, and of course, me." He said. My mouth formed an "O" shape.

"I'm going to find my room." Jerry whispered to me and started walking towards the stairs. Jamie shook the bottom of my shirt. I knelt down and looked at her. "When are mommy and daddy coming home" My eyes filled with tears. "They'll be here soon Jam. C'mon let's go get some cookies. I took her hand and started following the scent of food cooking to the kitchen.

~Time Skip~

"Mr. Brewer there is a video chat request from your father." My heart rate sped up. I nodded and stood up. I quickly followed him to what looked like a study. Jerry and Jamie were already there talking to dad. I came and stood behind Jerry to listen.

"Daddy when are you coming home" Jamie asked. Jerry turned and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I can't come home right now sweetie. Daddy has to finish some business then I promise I will be home as soon as I can." She nodded. Jerry pulled her into a hug.

"Jack, Jerry I need to talk to you two for a minute alone." I turned to the computer screen. Dad looked so sad and confused. I hated it. I hated our family so torn apart. I turned to my brother. "Take Jamie and put her to bed Jer."

He quickly rose up with Jamie in his arms and walked out. When he returned dad immediately began to talk.

"Okay guys. Listen carefully. The man after you is named Brody. You see I didn't tell your mom the whole story. He is after me and our family because I killed his wife." Shock, fear, anger, and realization coursed through my veins. "WHAT!" Jerry and I shouted at the same time. "I know what you're thinking, but let me explain-" He started.

"Why should we! Why would you do that! You put our whole family in danger! Mom is already dead! How many people have to die for you to get that!?" I shouted. I stood and made my way toward the door. Jerry grabbed my arm. "Jack!" He whisper yelled. "Jamie is dead." My father's voice was barely above a whisper. I flinched. I always forget that our sister was named after our mom. Jer nodded. Tears silently crawled down dad's cheek. "We watched her die." I said breaking the silence. My dad looked into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jack I never meant for this to happen. It was only supposed to be another mission." He whispered. I turned away. I couldn't look at him right now. "Brody and his wife were trying to blow up the empire state building. Mom told you that part, but what she didn't know was that when we infiltrated their mission, Brody went insane and started shooting in every direction. In response I shot at him. Before the bullet reached him, his wife, Hannah, jumped in front of him taking the bullet herself. She died in the hospital that night. Brody blames me. He says I should be just like him. His wife was his only remaining family, so he plans to kill any and every family member I have. It's not surprising that he went for…Jamie first."

A tear slipped down my cheek. "I promise you guys that I will do everything I can to make Brody never see daylight again, but we have to stick together. Jack, Jerry you understand" He demanded.

I turned to Jerry. We looked at each other then back at the computer. "Yes. We understand." We said together. "Ok for now you must stay low. Jack you and Jerry must train to protect each other and your sister. We must take every precaution to keep our family safe. For now you will be homeschooled. When your lessons are over, you will report straight to Tom for all of your combat training. Once you have learned everything you need to know, you will begin to live with cover families. We installed a tracking device inside of Brody's arm to keep track of him before he broke out of jail. Your tablet will tell you where he is. Remember to only live with each family for two or three years and check the tablet daily. Never get attached to anyone and try not to stand out. This way it will be much harder for Brody to find you. Any questions" Jerry raised his hand. I rolled my eyes. "Who's Tom" He asked. Huh. That actually was a good question. "He's the man that greeted you at the door." Oh. Jer nodded. "I have to go, but for now you must make sure to learn everything you can before the real war starts." With that he disconnected.

~Time Skip~

I stood in the training center with Jerry. Tom said we were learning something special today. I wonder what it is. I mean Jerry and I are both are skilled in every weapon and fighting strategy imaginable. I didn't think there was anything else to teach. We sat cross-legged beside each other on the mats, when Tom walked in. "Okay guys. Today is the day your father was talking about. You are all going to your first cover family. Jack you will be with Jamie and Jerry you will be alone on this one." Jer opened his mouth to complain then closed it. Two years of training will make you learn when to speak and when not to. He nodded. "So your first house will be in Pensacola, Florida. Jack, you and Jamie are staying with the Howsers and Jerry, you will be staying with the Boykavitches. Here is your tablet. You two are to be enrolled in Gulf Coast Christian Academy. Jamie will be enrolled in Belleview Elementary. Remember to stay low and your dad wants you to loosen up your skills a bit. Don't show everyone what you can do. We don't want you to stand out with your vast knowledge of fighting."

I stood up with Jerry and looked at Tom. "This is the last time we will see you won't it" I asked. He hesitated then nodded. "Jack, once you have stayed in this cover house long enough, the tablet will show you how to choose another family. Remember EVERYTHING you need is on it so don't lose it. I'm proud of you both don't forget that."

~Time Skip~

Jamie and I had just finished moving in with the Howsers. They seemed nice enough. We were to tour our new schools tomorrow. For safety reasons I have to pretend I don't know Jerry for now. For some reason something seems off about this house and I keep thinking I'm forgetting something I was supposed to do.

"Jackie why haven't we seen mom or dad through all of this." Jamie asked me. Ok so I never told her about mom. How could I! "They're still working on their business Jam. We'll be ok." I told my scared seven year old sister. I can't believe she had to go through this when she was five! Anger threatened to overpower me. Dad hadn't even tried to make contact with us since we first came to the safe house. He should know it's very hard to raise a five year old when you're only eleven, but I'm thirteen now and I have to keep my family safe so I have to get over it. I can't keep wasting time being mad at dad. I need to focus on keeping everyone safe.

Just then, the lights went out. I heard footsteps rushing toward us. I couldn't find Jamie. I searched frantically around the room trying to feel her, but I couldn't. "Jackie I'm scared." Her voice sounded behind me. I swung around trying to find her. I heard the footsteps stop. "I know Jamie. I'm coming try to be really quiet for me. Ok" I heard her whimper. It sounded to the left. I started moving toward it. "I'll try, but Jackie where's mom I want mom!" I heard the footsteps start again. They sounded closer. I had to calm Jamie down or whoever it was would hear us. "She'll be here in a minute. Just try and stay quiet Jam."

It was so dark. I couldn't see anything. I kept searching and searching and searching until I heard the doorknob turn. "Jackie is that you" They found her. The moon appeared from behind the clouds and shown a beam of light through the room. Now that I could see my eyes scanned the room for the intruder. A man who looked in his late forties sat at the window sill. He had Jamie sitting in his lap with a knife to her throat. This was not any man though. He had piercing green eyes. The exact same eyes of the man that gunned down my mother. "BOO!" He stabbed Jamie in the stomach and as if he planned it the clouds blocked the moon again. I couldn't see. "JACKIE! IT HURTS! HELP ME!" Then there was silence. When I could see clear again, Jamie and the man were gone.

~End of Flashback~

**Jerry's POV**

I was shocked. All Jack told me was when he woke up she was gone. How could he not tell me that he had seen our sister murdered! Jack seemed to know what I was thinking. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jer. It was just so hard to say that I had a chance to save her and I couldn't." I had forgotten Kim was there until she spoke up. "How did you end up here" She asked.

"We left that night to find a new cover family. We've been here ever since." I explained. She slowly nodded processing all of this information. I looked over to Jack. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. "Jack. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anyt-" I tried to tell him when he cut me off. "NO! It's ALL my fault! You want to know what I forgot to do! I forgot to check the tablet! If I had just checked it..." He sank to the floor with his head in his hands. I looked at Kim. She shook her head. She didn't know what to do either.

"And you want to know why I fight with you about staying with this family" He whispered. I was confused. What did that have to do with anything right now? I knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Because I deserve this family. I deserve to be beat up every day for that mistake I made."

I froze.

**Dun Dun Dun! Hope everybody liked it! Next chapter coming shortly!XD**


	10. Broken Trackers

**Ok guys here's chapter 10 enjoy!:) **

**Shout Out to swagmasterlol: Be patient I'm getting to Kim's family!:D And Jack and Jerry are brothers in this story and from the same family!:) Thanks for the questions keep them coming!**

**Kim's POV**

Did I just hear that right? Jack's "cover family" I guess beats him….and he thinks he deserves it! The whole story I just heard seems completely insane! All I could do was stare at Jack and Jerry in front of me. They seemed so lost. Did I cause this? I looked down at my feet guiltily. What do I do now? I ALWAYS open my big mouth when I don't need to and it just caused my only friends to have a complete breakdown in front of me. I shouldn't have even asked…

**Jerry's POV**

At that moment everything made sense. He begged me to stay with this family so many times…I just don't understand why he didn't tell me. We're brothers! Until Kim we had no one! Now all of a sudden Jack is spilling everything to a girl we just met yesterday! Is it me? Am I not easy to talk to or something…

**Jack's POV**

Now I'm a freak. To my brother and I guess you could say my best friend. I guess I deserved that too. I mean what caring brother would forget the one thing that would have saved his sister! Tears flowed down my face for the first time in 4 years. I stayed in that corner for what seemed forever. I even forgot Jerry and Kim were still here, but I didn't care. I was going to stay in this corner no matter what. I don't deserve anything. I might as well go back upstairs to the Brewers. At least they give me the beating that I well deserve. In fact I'll do that.

I slowly got up and made my way toward the tunnel when Jerry blocked my way. "Don't Jack." I looked him straight in the eye. "Why not. You and I both know I deserve it." I demanded. I shoved past him and moved toward the tunnel. Suddenly all I could see was the ceiling. I looked toward the figure that flipped me. "I said. Don't Jack." Jerry's voice got frighteningly low. I moved to get up when Jerry's foot came down hard on my stomach. "Why not Jerry. Give me one good reason." I spat.

He bent down and came face to face with me. "Because Jack. It was not your fault. So you made a mistake. We've all made mistakes. I'm not going to let you kill yourself over this!" He stood up and the weight on my chest was removed. I sat up. "You know damn well it was my fault Jerr-" I started.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice shouted. I turned to see a very angry Kim headed toward us. She picked me up by the collar and slammed me into the wall. "Listen Jack. I know you blame yourself, but you've got to get your ass together ok! Did you put that knife in your sister? NO! Brody did! How about instead of feeling sorry for yourself go beat the shit out of the man who is really to blame for this! Nothing is going to get better by moping around and feeling sorry for yourself! Do you understand me!" I was taken aback you know..just a little bit. All I could do was nod. Jerry looked like he was about to shit himself. She smirked and dropped me to the floor. I groaned in pain. "Good. Now go check the tablet and see where this man is."

**Brody's POV**

Jeff thinks he can fool me! That stupid idiot. I smirked and turned to my partner. "Do it." I commanded. The big bulky man nodded. I shut my eyes tight as the searing pain came through my arm. "Done sir." The man announced. "Break it!" I shouted. The sound of metal crushed echoed through the alley. I laughed. "Let the games begin."

**Jack's POV**

I rummaged through my stuff and found the tablet. The screen came to life as Jerry and a very pissed Kim sat in front of me. After clicking a sequence of buttons a map appeared. "Well." Kim hissed. I gulped and looked back at the screen. My eyes widened in horror as the words I never wanted to see came across the screen. "TRACKING DEVICE DISABLED MANUALLY. LOCATION UNKNOWN"

**Uh-Oh! CLIFFY! XD Sorry guys but I had to! Don't forget to R&R!**


	11. Run As Fast As You Can

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!:D Sorry for not updating yesterday. Had a little case of writer's block, but now I have the whole rest of the story planned out! Stay tuned! Don't forget to R&R**

**Jerry's POV**

"Hey man what's taking so long." I asked. Jack looked up with pure horror written across his face. My eyes widened. I snatched the tablet from his hands and stared at the screen then back at Jack. "Well looks like he found it." Was all he managed. I nodded meekly. "Ok now what are you guys talking about" Kim questioned frustrated. I tossed her the tablet. "Wait you mean Brody found the tracking device and disabled it…" She said unsure. "Yep. Jerry help me." Jack hissed.

I turned around to see Jack packing anything we needed (which wasn't much) into mom's green backpack. I turned and grabbed Jamie's necklace. I found it after Jack told me about Jamie. I've kept it with me ever since. I stared at it in my hands before Kim snapped me out of my thoughts. "Will someone please tell me where we are going!" She shouted. Apparently she had repeated herself a few times before anyone heard her. "Somewhere safe." Jack muttered checking the room for anything else. He still had tear stains on his cheeks. I looked at the necklace then to my brother. I walked over and gently placed the necklace in his hands. "Here. You need it more than I do." I told him and slowly walked over to the tunnel disappearing into the blackness.

**Jack's POV**

I stopped and stared at the crystal heart locket in my hands. A faint smile came to my lips. I remember when me and Jerry gave it to Jamie for her sixth birthday. We saved our allowance for weeks to buy her this necklace. "Jack! Kim! You guys coming!" Jerry's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yea Jer we're right behind you!" I shouted. I stuffed the necklace in my pocket and scurried up the tunnel with Kim trailing behind me. I heard what sounded like fighting up above us. "You're being to paranoid Jack." My conscience said.

"Jack…" I heard Jerry's frightened voice whisper. I quickened my pace until I reached the light of my workout room. I snuck a peek before going out to see what was wrong. My eyes widened. "Shit." I muttered under my breath. In there was Steve, my "dad", holding a gun to Jerry's head. The whole place reeked of alcohol. "Paranoid huh." I thought. I quickly turned to Kim. "Go back down the tunnel and stay in the safe room until I tell you different. Ok" I pulled a gun out of the book bag and tossed it to her motioning for her to go. She looked at me warily before sighing in defeat. I waited for her figure to completely disappear before I stalked out of the cave.

Luckily Steve wasn't facing me. I slowly and silently walked up behind him. CRACK! Steve fell to the ground holding his leg. Jerry turned to me and let out a breath of relief. "Go tell Kim to come back up. I'll take care of this." He nodded and moved in the direction of the tunnel.

**Kim's POV**

Jack stopped abruptly in front of me at the entrance. I guess he saw something because he tensed up. Then he turned to me. "Go back down the tunnel and stay in the safe room until I tell you different. Ok" He pulled a gun out of his bag and tossed it to me. I stared at him for a minute. What was he planning on doing with a gun? I looked in his eyes. I could tell there was no way I could convince him not to do whatever he was planning, so I sighed in defeat and started my climb back down. I heard footsteps and a gunshot then everything went quiet.

I paced the room nervously. What is happening up there? I continued to pace until I heard shuffling. I got in my fighting stance ready to defend myself if needed, when Jerry's head popped out of the hole.

I let out a breath. "What's going on? Why did I just hear a gunshot?" I demanded. He looked down. "I promise I'll explain everything when we're on our way." I shot him a confused look. "On our way where" He shook his head and started back up the tunnel leaving me more confused than ever.

**Jerry's POV**

I didn't like keeping things from Kim, but if we tell her where we're going now she's probably going to insist on staying with us and I know Jack's never going to allow it.

**Jack's POV**

When Kim and Jerry returned I had managed to find everything we needed and call the car. Steve was still on the floor groaning in pain. I saw Kim look at him in horror. I felt bad for scaring her like this, but right now I have to make sure everyone gets out of this house alive. "C'mon. I called the car. It should be outside. Let's get out of here." I ordered. Jerry nodded. Kim seemed frozen to the spot staring at the man writhing on the floor. I groaned.

"Kim. Kim. Kim! KIM!" She jumped three feet in the air and shook her head. "What! What happened?" I grabbed her hand and led her to the door. Jerry was already headed down the stairs. I pushed Kim in front of me and told her to follow Jerry. I checked one last time to make sure we had everything. As I began to step out of the room, a hand grabbed my ankle. "Do you think you're going to get away from me that easy you piece of shit!" The figure yelled. Then everything went black.

**Who do you guys think it is...First person to get it right gets a shout out in my next chapter! **


	12. Secrets

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 12!:D Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R!XD**

**Shout out to TiffanyKene for being the first person to get guess the answer correctly! Thanks to everyone the participated!:D**

**One more shout out to LittleLionGal! Thanks so much for the suggestion! I will def use it! Keep the ideas coming!:D **

**Kim's POV**

I ran in the direction Jerry went. Suddenly I heard a loud "THUMP!" I turned around to check to see if Jack was okay, when someone grabbed my arm and flipped me. I jumped up to look straight into Brody's piercing green eyes. "I wouldn't go up there Kimmy. You might find something you don't like." He growled. My eyes widened. So this is the man that killed Jack's mother and sister. "What did you do to Jack?!" I yelled. He looked at me and chuckled.

"The question is sweetheart…what did I do to your mother" Tears came to my eyes. I took a step back. "That's right Kimmy. I killed your precious mommy and if you don't quit poking your nose where it doesn't belong your poor daddy will be next." Tears ran down my face, as I stood frozen to the spot. This was my fault. Why is this happening to me? Brody took a step forward and put his arms around my neck.

"Say goodbye Kim." He hissed. I just stood still. I deserved to die for killing my mother. Tears continued to slip out of my eyes. My vision started fading in and out, when suddenly air came tumbling into my lungs. I fell to the ground gasping for air. I heard faint voices in the background. Then it all just faded into darkness.

**Jack's POV**

I felt arms pick me up and put me in a chair. I smirked faintly and continued to stay still. As a rope came around my hands my eyes flew open and flipped the figure that had knocked me out. It groaned in pain. I felt my head. It was still bleeding from the blow that knocked me out. I looked down at the man that did this to me. I knew him all too well. I knelt down to his height.

"Listen Steve. You're not my real father. You have no right to make me do anything. I'm leaving now and you better not try to stop me again. Goodbye you low life bastard." I kicked him in the head knocking him out and headed for the door. I grabbed the full book bag beside my feet and swung it on my shoulder. I turned around and looked one last time at the man I had to live with for two years. "Worst. Cover family. Ever." I muttered and walked out slamming the door behind me.

I started down the stairs when I heard a choking sound. I ran toward the sound. Brody was there with his hands wrapped around Kim's neck.

I dropped the book bag and ran to help. I punched Brody in the face causing him to fall to the ground. He stood up wiping the blood from his mouth. I got into my fighting stance ready for a fight. He looked me up and down and laughed.

"You think you're ready for me! You're still just a child." That pissed me off. I threw several punches and kicks at him which he easily reflected. He yawned as I continued to give him everything I had learned for the past four years. Finally he flipped me and put a foot on my chest. "Don't worry_ Jackie _you'll see me again soon enough." The pressure on my chest was lifted. "You might want to work on your terrible form though." He spat. Then he was gone.

I sat up and ran over to Kim. She wasn't moving. I put a hand to her a neck. Her pulse was faint but steady. I sighed in relief. I threw the back pack back on my shoulder then gently picked her unconscious body up.

"Hey guys what's taking so….long. What happened here?" Jerry asked as he walked in the house. I squinted at him. "Brody and Steve attacked us. That's what happened. Where were you Jerry?" I snapped.

**Jerry's POV**

I ran down to my house to grab something I needed. I grabbed the diamond bracelet I had planned on giving my girlfriend Grace tonight. I know Jack didn't want us to get attached to people, but I couldn't help it! She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met! I stuffed it in my pocket and ran back to Jack's house.

The car was outside so I threw my stuff in the back and waited for Jack and Kim. I became worried when they didn't walk out. I got out of the car and sprinted back inside. "Hey guys what's taking so….long." My eyes widened. "What happened here?" I asked. Jack had a nasty cut on his head and he was picking up a knocked out Kim with bruises forming on her neck.

"Brody and Steve attacked us. That's what happened. Where were you Jerry?" I stared at them shocked. "I-I went back to my house f-for s-something-" I started. "What was so important Jerry?" Jack asked. I looked down at my feet. "A bracelet." I whispered. "I'm sorry. What? Speak louder Jerry!" Jack's voice rose. "A bracelet that I bought for my girlfriend Jack!" I shouted.

Jack stalked past me and walked toward the car. I stood there watching them. Jack gently placed Kim in the car then threw the back pack in the trunk. Then he looked up in my direction. "Get your ass down here and get in the car Jerry!" He stepped into the vehicle and slammed the door leaving me to slowly make my way back to the car.

**Will Jerry and Jack make up? Will Kim wake up? Is Jerry ever going to see Grace again? First person to get ALL three of these questions right gets a shout out! READY? SET? GO! **


	13. Seating Arrangements

**Hey guys! How was your weekend? Mine was AWESOME! Anyways here's chapter 13! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!:D**

**Shout Out to jackandkimforever for getting ALL the questions correct first! Good job!XD**

**Jerry's POV**

"Take us to Seaford Airport." Jack commanded. I looked down at my lap. The bracelet was sitting there glinting in the sunlight. "No." I said. "Take us to this address." I wrote it down for the driver and he nodded.

**Jack's POV**

What does he think he's doing? He better not be going to that stupid girlfriend's house. This is his fault. I told him we shouldn't get attached to anyone for a reason. Because of _her_ Jerry wasn't there when I needed him! I snorted and turned to Kim. "Kim? Kim are you ok?" I gently shook her. She didn't budge. Her pulse was still steady, so why won't she wake up?

Suddenly the driver stopped in front of a house breaking my train of thought. Jerry got out of the car and walked to the door. Grace..I think came out a second later. He gave her that bracelet. She threw her arms around him and he kissed her. Is he crazy? He's putting Grace and her whole family in danger by coming to see her! Especially NOW!

I sighed. I knew what we had to do. I stepped out of the car and walked up to the doorway.

**Jerry's POV**

I rang the doorbell nervously. When Grace answered it she smiled. "Hey babe whatcha doing here?" She asked sweetly. "I-I wanted to give you something." I blurted. Smooth Jerry. Smooth. I smiled weakly and held up the bracelet. She gasped.

"Oh Jerry! This must have cost you a fortune! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around my neck. I burrowed my head in her neck. At least someone still cared about me. "I love you Grace." I whispered.

She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "I love you too Jerry." I leaned in and kissed her. Her hands went around my neck and mine went to her waist. Sparks flew everywhere. I didn't know I could even feel this way about a girl!

Grace pulled back a few seconds later and bit back a smile. Then she seemed to be looking behind me. "Hey Jer?" She asked looking back at me. "Yes baby?" She pointed to something behind me and said, "Why is Jack Brewer here?"

I turned around and groaned. He was making his way up here and he didn't look happy at all. "He's my brother Grace." She looked up at me confused. "But I thought-" She started. "Hey Grace. Do you mind if I borrow Jerry for a minute?" Jack interrupted. She shook her head confused.

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Grace's hearing. "We have to take her with us Jerry." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Because she's in danger." He stated. My eyes widened. I blinked. "H-How?" I stuttered. "YOU became her boyfriend!" Jack growled and walked back to the car.

I looked at my feet and trudged back to Grace. "Hey babe? I need you to come with me. I promise I'll explain everything." A look of horror crossed her face. "What's going on Jerry? Why did Jack have a giant cut on his head? How is he even your brother? Why do I need to go with you? What about my par-" I smashed my lips into hers. She immediately responded kissing back harder. I pulled back. "-Ents." She breathed. "I'll tell you everything in the car, but we have to go now. Don't worry about your parents. I'll take care of that. Just go get your stuff." She nodded and ran inside.

**Grace's POV**

Yep I'm a lunatic. I'm about to get in a car with my boyfriend and his…brother I guess. I'm going somewhere I don't even know where or for how long or why. I sighed and grabbed a bag. Looks like I have to trust Jerry. I smiled. Even his name does things to me. I threw my stuff into the bag and ran out of the house to the car.

I opened the car door to Jerry and Jack fighting. I sat in the vehicle and cleared my throat awkwardly. They immediately stopped and Jerry came and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face turned pink. "Aww how cute. Puppy love." Jack sneered. I was shocked. Did Jack not like me? "Jack shut up! I'm telling her EVERYTHING whether you like it or not!" I looked at Jerry confused. Tell me what? I looked in Jack's direction. My eyes widened. Kim was sitting beside Jack with her head on his shoulder. They looked so cute!

"Whatever Jerry. Take us to the airport already!" Jack snapped at the driver. I looked down. Well this isn't awkward at all.

**Jack's POV**

"She's getting her stuff." Jerry said getting back in the car. "Then we'll be waiting here for hours." I stated annoyed. Jerry stared at me. I looked at him. "What!" I yelled. "Jack. I'm sorry. I didn't know you needed me. You know I would've helped you if I knew-" He started. I cut him off. "You could've helped us! Instead you abandoned your own brother for a damn bracelet! Not to mention the fact that you put an innocent girl in danger by getting close to her!" I shouted.

Jerry looked down. "I know I messed up Jack. It killed me every day hiding the best thing that's ever happened to me from my brother. Then not being able to help when you truly needed me. I hate myself for doing that to you and Kim. I tried to leave Grace countless times, but I couldn't. I really love her and I wish you'd be happy for me." Jerry whispered.

I looked at him and forced a smile. I opened my mouth to say something when Jerry continued. "I'm going to tell Grace the truth about us. All of it." He stated and looked at me. My smile turned to a frown "Not about Jamie." I whispered and closed my eyes holding back tears. "But Jack-" Jerry tried. "NO! I DON'T WANT A COMPLETE STRANGER TO KNOW I KILLED MY OWN SISTER!" I shouted.

"You didn't kill Jamie Jack." Jerry told me. "Then where is she?" I shot back. I heard someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes to see Grace sitting there awkwardly beside Jerry. How much did she hear? Guess it doesn't matter anyways. She's about to find out EVERYTHING. I can't believe he's doing this to me.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, while she turned pink. I rolled my eyes. "Aww how cute. Puppy love." I muttered. Grace looked hurt. Did I say that out loud? "Jack shut up! I'm telling herwhether you like it or not!" Jerry called over his shoulder. My nostrils flared. "Whatever Jerry. Take us to the airport already!" I shouted at the driver. This was going to be a long drive.

~Time Skip~

"Four tickets to Washington please." I told the ticket lady. She looked me up and down. "Passports please." She demanded holding out her hand. I smirked and slapped her hand. She gasped and grabbed hand sanitizer quickly sterilizing herself. I shook my head and handed her the passports. She shoved the tickets in my hand and shooed me away. As I left, I gave Mrs. Ticket Lady a nice surprise earning gasps from everyone.

**Jerry's POV**

I came in with Kim on my back and Grace beside me. We headed in the direction Jack had ran. We got there in time to see Jack giving the ticket lady the middle finger. I rolled my eyes. And he thinks I'M the immature one.

He came up and handed each of us a ticket. "Here let me hold Kim and you carry the stuff." Jack commanded. I eyed him curiously. There was something in his eyes I hadn't seen before. I smirked. "Why don't you go get the stuff Jack? I can carry Kim." I knew I had him. He shuffled uncomfortably then looked at the two tickets in his hand. "B-because Kim and I have the seats next to each other it'll be easier." Jack explained nervously. I shrugged and let Jack get Kim bridal style before grabbing the bags. I let Jack walk ahead of me while Grace kept pace with me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. "Huh?" I looked at her and she laughed. "Jack is totally into Kim!" I looked at my brother. He is acting different. "I guess so…" I started. "I know so. We have to get them together!" Grace exclaimed. "If she wakes up." I muttered. I looked at Jack guiltily. If he really is into Kim, what's he going to do if she doesn't wake up? "Why wouldn't she wake up?" Grace asked. I turned my attention back to her. "Because when we were getting our things to leave, we were attacked by Brody." I explained. "What happened?" Grace said. "I'm really tired babe. I'll tell you later." I whispered exhausted from storytelling. She nodded. Please get me through this plane ride.

**Jack's POV**

I set Kim in her seat and sat beside her. Her head went straight to my shoulder. I didn't mind. It actually felt…nice. I just hope she wakes up. "Hello Jack." A voice said sitting beside me. I turned to see someone I didn't expect to see…

**Next question: Who is sitting beside Jack on the plane? I wanted to put a little more romance into this chapter. Did I do okay? Thanks for reading!:)**


	14. Comas and Cuts

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 14! I tried to put more Kick in there like you guys asked, but I'm saving most of it for the end so you'll just have to stay tuned. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Shout Out to swagmasterlol for getting the question correct and for reviewing every chapter! I really need the feedback!:D On to the story!**

**Jack's POV**

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I questioned him. "Son, I heard about your encounter with Brody and I see you and this girl have a few bruises from it. I'm here to help." He told me. He gently touched the cut on my forehead and I flinched. "Where were you dad? I haven't seen or spoke to you in four years and now you decide to just walk in and help us after all this time? Dad...why did you leave me?" I whispered.

He looked away. "I know I wasn't there Jack and I'm sorry for that. I'm here now and that's what matters. I came to take you somewhere safe. When we reach Washington, there will be a car waiting for us. For now rest. You'll need it."

Dad turned his head and closed his eyes. I stared at him in disbelief. He really expects me to do whatever he says just like that. Anger boiled inside of me. I turned to Kim. She was still asleep. If dad had been here none of this would have happened in the first place! He has A LOT of nerve to try and make up with me that fast. I had to calm down. What I wouldn't do for a punching dummy right now. I took deep breaths when Jerry interrupted me.

"Yo dude. What are we doing when we get to Washington?" Jerry asked over the seat. Oh he has the worst timing in the world! I groaned. "Why don't you ask 'DADDY'?" I snapped at him. He whispered something I didn't catch to Grace. She turned to me. "Hey Jack? Can we switch seats?" She asked. "Why? I don't want to sit by Jerry. If you haven't figured it out yet, I don't like your boyfriend at the moment Grace." I said. "Because I want to see if I can help Kim. I'm in the nursing program at school." She replied.

I looked at her and sighed. Whatever will help Kim. I removed my seat belt and moved past my dad. I stood back to let Grace out then sat beside Jerry.

**Grace's POV**

"Why don't you ask 'DADDY'?" Jack spat. Jerry turned to me confused. "We haven't seen our dad in four years. I've got to know what he meant. I have to talk to him Grace, but I don't know how. He hates me." He whispered sadly.

I thought for a moment. "Hey Jack? Can we switch seats?" I asked sweetly. He turned and glared daggers at me. "Why? I don't want to sit by Jerry. If you haven't figured it out yet, I don't like your boyfriend at the moment Grace." He said. I fought the urge to choke him and keep a neutral face.

I had to think of an excuse fast. I got it! "Because I want to see if I can help Kim. I'm in the nursing program at school." I explained slyly. Jack looked thoughtful. I knew I had him! He slowly removed his seat belt and stood up. When I was seated safely beside Kim, I smirked. Both of those guys are so gullible sometimes.

**Jerry's POV**

"Jack, what did you mean ask dad? Have you talked to him?" I asked hopefully. He sat straight looking forward avoiding eye contact with me. "Yes." Jack stated simply. "When? What did he say? Are you ok?" I rambled. He turned and gave me a look. I shut up. He grumbled something. "I just talked to him Jerry. He's sitting right in front of us." Jack hissed. "A-Are you serious? He's really here?" I stuttered.

"Yea and he expects us to forgive him straight away for abandoning us for four years. He's making us go to some place with him when the plane lands. Oh and you didn't happen to see a karate dojo in here did you?" He asked sarcastically.

Guilt rushed over me. I hate that I broke Jack's trust. He's been through enough shit to last a lifetime. Hell we both have. "Look Jack-" I started. "I know Jer. It's ok. Look I'm sorry I got mad. We've both made mistakes. Let's just put them behind us. I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to!" He laughed.

I smiled. I had my best friend back. "Awww that's so sweet!" Jack jumped. We looked right into the eyes of Grace. "God you scared me!" Jack yelled. "What?! I'm nosey!" She exclaimed defensively. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard. "That's my girl." I stated proudly kissing her on the lips. "Whoa guys! Too much PDA!" Jack screamed. Grace punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

~Time Skip~

"The plane will be landing in five minutes. Everyone please sit in your seats and secure your safety belts." The intercom announced. I groggily sat up in my seat and rubbed my eyes. I punched Jack. "Wake up."

"No! Five more minutes!" He mumbled. I smirked. "Hey Jack Brody's here." I whispered in his ear. "WHAT!" He sat up and punched me in the gut. I fell back into my seat groaning in pain. "Dude it's me." I heaved. His eyes widened. "Jerry? Why are you holding your stomach?" He asked. "Because someone can't take a joke." I breathed. "We have now landed in Washington. Thank you for choosing Air Atlantic.

"Guys you ready?" Someone asked. I looked at the man in front of me. "Dad!" I ran up and gave him a hug. I never thought that I would see him again. "Hey Jerry. Can't breathe." He wheezed. Oh. Right. I let go and Grace came beside me. "Hi. I'm Grace, Jerry's girlfriend." She stuck out her hand which he took. "I'm Jeff. It's nice to meet you Grace." He replied warmly.

"Can we go already?" Jack asked impatiently. He already had Kim in his arms and was waiting at the door. Dad nodded and we left the plane. Once we received our bags we proceeded to our car.

**Jack's POV**

Is it crazy if I just don't trust dad yet? Yea I know I could be nicer, but it's difficult. He left me in charge of two people when I was only eleven. I'm just not ready to forgive him for that yet…

**Jeff's POV**

I'm worried about Jack's friend. The whole time I've been here she's been unconscious. When we reached our destination, I told my friend Jimmy to show the kids their rooms. I motioned for Jack to come with me.

We went through several rooms until we reached the infirmary. A doctor came out to see us. "What seems to be the problem here?" He asked eyeing the girl. "They were attacked by Brody." Was all I said before the doctor rushed away. When he returned, two nurses had a stretcher. Jack gently layed Kim on the bed before they ran off. Another nurse came a moment later. I'm here to check out the cut on your head-" She trailed. "Jack." He finished for her. "Ah. Jack come this way please." She directed him.

**Jack's POV**

I don't get the big deal. They shouldn't be worrying about me. I feel fine. My thoughts kept wondering to Kim. I wonder how she is doing. The nurse cleaned up my cut and to be honest it felt much better. Not that I would admit that to anyone. I exited the room and approached the front desk.

"Can you tell me what room Kim is in?" I asked. The lady typed quickly on her keyboard. "She's in room 345. Third door on your right." I nodded and made my way to Kim's room.

When I entered, there was a single doctor in the room. He turned and gave me a smile. "How is she?" I demanded. He looked away. "Your friend is in a coma Jack. When Brody strangled her, his fingers hit a nerve causing her brain to shut down in shock. I'll need to run some more tests, but I don't know when she'll wake up." He told me. I stiffened.

"C-can I have a minute alone with her please?" I whispered. The doctor nodded and left the room. I walked up to the bed. The only sound in the room was the constant beat of the heart monitor. I took her hand. "Kim? Kim please come back to me. I need you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry!" I choked. Tears streamed down my face. I planted a single kiss on her forehead. "I love you Kim**."**

**Ok next question...what do you want to happen next...Byyyee:)**


	15. In Between

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the ideas! I promise I will try and use them all! R&R peopless!**

**Shout Out to LittleLionGal and swagmasterlol! I tried to incorporate your ideas into this chapter! Hope you liked it!:D**

**Kim's POV**

I am walking down a road wearing a beautiful blue knee-length dress. Faces appear and fade as I continue the trek. Jack, Jerry, Milton, Brody, Mom, Dad. "Come Back" Jack's voice echos down the path. Fog begins to arise. There is fork in the road.

"I love you Kim." The voice starts to get louder and louder. I cover my ears to drown out the increasingly loud sound.

The scenery changes. I am in a forest. I look down. I'm wearing normal jeans and a t-shirt. "Say goodbye Kim." Suddenly I can't breathe. I'm lifted into the air.

Brody's figure appears. His hands are around my neck. I start to see spots, when the setting changes again.

I'm standing in a hospital room. Jerry and Grace are there. They're crying. A doctor comes and moves them away. I see a body on the hospital bed. I walk closer. The man starts to pull a sheet over MY dead body. "NO!" Everything slowly blurs. My vision gradually clears.

I see Jack. He's huddled in a corner. He slowly stands up. His fingers go through his hair. Then he swings around and punches a hole in the wall. Jack falls to the ground and starts sobbing. I reach to him only for his body to turn into a woman. I can't see her face.

"Kim." Her voice is angelic. "W-What's going on?" I stutter. My body starts to shake. "Kim." She says. I look up into the eyes of my mother.

"Mom?" I start sob uncontrollably. "Kim." Her finger goes under my chin and she pulls my head up to look at her. I sniffle. "Am I dead?" I whisper.

"No sweetheart. You are lost. I'm here to help you." She cooed. My eyes widened. "What do you mean I'm lost?" I squeaked.

"Follow your heart. You will find your way." She sighed. Her image started to fade. "No mom! Don't leave me again!" I begged.

"Follow your heart." She called. Then she was gone.

I was pulled away to another place. I appeared next to Jack. I knelt by his bundled up figure on the ground. His whole body was shaking as he cried. I reached forward and touched his cheek. "I will come back." I whispered. Jack looked up.

Suddenly he stepped out of his body and looked at me. "Kim?" He dared. "I'm sorry Jack. Don't be sad. I will find my way." I confessed. "What do you mean?" He urged.

I shook my head. He started to fade back into the sleeping figure on the floor. Tears ran down my face. "Goodbye Jack." I called. "Wait! Kim!" His body jumped up. I took a step forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

I sighed as my eyesight clouded again.

**Sorry this chappy was a bit short guys but I promise the next one will be longer! Byeee **

**xx ghjoy66**


End file.
